Twilight's Fate
by b o o d s
Summary: [AUish & yaoi RoxasxAxel] Roxas is a musician living contently in Twilight Town but Axel shows him a brilliant new way of life, something that Roxas has never seen before before but is Roxas willing to sacrifice his content for Axel?
1. Prologue

**Twilight's Fate**

_I lost you to the night._

**Prologue**

The crisp salt water smell can't make it anywhere in Twilight Town save fort on Sunset Hill. There's always a sleepy atmosphere lurking on the town, nobody ever needed to rush, nobody needed much to worry about and that was what made it beautiful. Twilight Town was the epitome of mediocre, like a plain burger with nothing on it. Despite the austere conditions of the town there weren't any complaints. Everyone just enjoyed existing.

"Hey Roxas!" called Pence from the bottom of the hill.

Roxas let his gaze linger on the oncoming train, "Yeah?"

Pence was pudgy but it was a pleasant pudgy. Pleasantly pudgy Pence. He jogged up the hill and seemed short of breath once he reached the top but he took the time to acknowledge the calmness of the setting sun.

"Hey, you know Axel, right?" he asked as he side glanced at the acoustic guitar that rested on the ground like a patient best friend.

Roxas stood up and dusted off the tufts of grass that clung onto him, "Yeah, what about him?"

Pence grinned, "He's looking for a vocalist and a guitarist," he remarked, "and you've got awesome talent Roxas—you could definitely do it!"

He picked up his guitar and began to walk off, dismissing the offer, "You know I'm not interested in that kind of thing."

"But it'd be a great opportunity for you," Pence urged, following Roxas down the hill.

Roxas sighed, "I don't know Pence . . ." there was a touch of irritation in his voice.

"Give it some thought then, OK?"

"Alright."

Roxas left Pence to gotrailing down to the Usual Spot and was greeted by a shock of red hair. Axel was distinguishable by that trait. He was clad in black boots, with bright silver buckles, two belts: a black studded one and a black one accompanied by fake silver bullets, his jeans were dark blue and torn in one knee, and his shirt was something plain and white with the popular emblem of Dogstreet printed on it.

"I heard you playing on that hill today," he replied, his unusual green eyes boring into Roxas's, "there's a sorrow in your voice and your guitar that I want in my band, Roxas."

There was an air of cockiness in Axel's movements and his appearance that Roxas didn't want to associate with but couldn't help but he couldn't shy away from either. Roxas rejected the idea of becoming another one of those jaded rock stars, with their glam and their hype. That kind of life shone too brightly for Roxas. All he needed was his guitar, his girl, and Twlight Town.

"I don't want to," Roxas shifted his weight on his foot, "you've got Hayner playing guitar and I've heard your vocals, you guys are good."

Hayner had already tried to convince Roxas to join and eventually gave up, but Roxas's love for music brought him to Fate to at least watch them play their first live there. It was impressive but something Roxas wanted nothing apart of.

"All the more reason to join. I want us to be better than that," Axel's determination wasn't easily deterred.

Roxas tried to pass him so he could enter the Usual Spot, "Listen, I play for fun."

"It'll be fun to be in a band, just experience it," Axel acted like a wall, blocking Roxas from his haven.

"No."

"Your best friend really wants you to join and so does your girl."

Roxas paused. The hues of the nighttime light were playing on Axel's face, creating a dreamy visage, making him and his words become more seductive, like a courtesan in the night. Roxas was convinced.

"I want to hear it from them," Roxas replied bitterly.

"OK, then let's go," Axel's hands dipped into his back pockets, "they're at Fate."

* * *

**A/N: **Probably an overused alternate universe using rock bands but oh-well. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Vocalist Bliss

**Twilight's Fate**

_You kept the stars in jars._

**Chapter 1, Vocalist Bliss**

Roxas looked to the sky, the moon was but a silver sliver in the sky, like someone painted a thin white curve on a canvas of black. He could already hear the emerging cacophony of the bar from down the street. Upon reaching the dimly lit stairs Axel gave Roxas the motion to halt.

"Hey Volt, what's up?" Axel asked.

Roxas's vision was obscured but he heard a husky voice in the dark.

"Hey Axel, who's the kid?"

"The singer for the band tonight, he's got vocals that can kill."

OK, wrong, Roxas knew he had some talent but surely it wasn't good enough to 'kill' as Axel put it but before he could speak for his own behalf he saw a tall bulky figure step under the poor lighting of the street lamp. The man had to be at least be 6'4, two horns protruded from his forehead--must have been some sort of new facial piercing.

"What's your name?" Volt asked, he was intimidating, like a dragon guarding a castle.

Roxas stepped further up the stairs, "Roxas."

Volt stepped aside, "He better be what you say he is."

Axel appeared unaffected by Volt's harsh voice, "Yeah he is," his cockiness audible.

The bouncer opened the door and Roxas was finally able to get a better view of him. It wasn't much less of what he expected, the man had an electric shock of blonde hair cut short and spiked up, his fists were as big as bowling balls, his black jacket looked like it had been shot with silver studs, and his legs looked like concrete blocks attached to his waist.

Hayner was first to greet Roxas and he gave him a swift pat on the back, "Hey man! So you couldn't resist, huh?"

His companion was holding a beer loosely in his fingers and Roxas could already tell that he must've been a little more than just tipsy by now by the wobble in his steps he took. Towards the stage, Axel was engulfed in a huddle of local groupies all of them looking identical to each other, tattered hair, clothes, and gaudy jewelry. The stage was already setup for performing.

The bar wasn't necessarily dingy or dirty, it was kept fairly clean. The bartender was an elder man and he didn't bothered by the youngsters that filled the vicinity. The walls were covered in posters of different bands, some old and some new, in the corner was a neon lit jukebox playing some oldies that the old man must've requested, and the staircase was littered with people just hanging around and drinking. Every table looked nearly filled and Roxas found himself uncomfortable in such an enclosed place with so many strange people.

Roxas took a seat to save himself from attention of these new people and to keep his friend from toppling over, "Yeah, he said Naminé thought I should give it a shot, so if that's what she wants . . ."

Hayner sipped his beer, "You'll do anything for her, won't you?" a drunk man's smile appeared on his face.

He fingered the ring on his hand, "Not exactly anything," Roxas didn't like to admit such sentimental things, it made him feel vulnerable.

On stage Axel was already playing around with his guitar, doing a few tricks to it to get the party started. He tickled the neck of his crimson guitar, making her sing for the crowd. Both floors of the bar appeared to be having a screaming contest. Under the multicolored lights Axel looked like some kind of warrior about to enter dramatic war and now he unleashed his mighty battle cry.

"Roxas--Hayner get up here!" he roared to them, making his guitar scream for them as well.

An adrenaline began to grow and pump through Roxas and as the crowds urged Hayner and himself towards the stage, rough hands in every direction pushed and pulled him in the darkness and it seemed that the lights from the stage were only his escape and salvation.

Hayner grabbed hold of his guitar and Axel took up the bass to play. The drummer, Kou who also acted as a bouncer some nights here at Fate handed Roxas a guitar.

"Here dude," Kou gave Roxas a toothy grin and walked back to his place.

The stage was a snake pit of wires, with boulder-like speakers to the sides and Roxas felt trapped on the tiny stage. Behind him Axel was already strumming on his bass, the tune sounding familiar to him, something that Roxas had created a few months ago and Hayner must've shared the music with Axel. The microphone stood lonely in front of him and the catchy bass line was already getting the crowd nodding their heads in rhythm. Now the drums. C'mon guitar.

Roxas cradled the microphone in his hands and began the song:

_It's a fight here without you! Tell me where can I find you at your best?_

His fingers skillfully played with the strings as the melody now made perfect formation.

_You draw in an empty white room. Where's the color in your life?_

This was a bunch of screaming anarchy to get the crowd exhilarated. Axel knew that Roxas's voice was at it's best when it was singing to a ballad.

_This world closes around me and I can't find the door to the light!_

_Tell me, will you be waiting for me?_

The crowd is already in an uproar and already Volt is trying to calm them down. No one appeases him though. The music flows and Roxas's voice doesn't quit. It incites the fighter in everyone.

For the next few tracks the band performs fast pace songs and the crowd's energy depletes gradually. But Axel can read the wants in the crowd's heart and he gives the cue to turn the lights down. The multicolored track lights go out one by one and the only one left on is the subtle cool blue. Roxas takes a sip from the bottled water in front of him to prepare him for a more romantic tone.

Before he starts he waits and watches a pretty blonde girl enter the bar of Fate, looking like someone holy in the sea of people clad in black. Her white dress retains the blue color of the lights above and she watches patiently at the entrance, an encouraging smile on her lips.

He smiles back at her and sings this song, the song he made for her, "The name of this song is 'Destiny Maker' I worked hard composing it so I hope you like it," the crowd wasn't aware that he was only talking to a single person.

Naminé got the message.

_When life makes bad collisions,_

_I can't help but make the wrong decisions,_

_She gives me a reason to exist,_

_My Destiny Maker . . ._

The crowd swayed slowly to the ballad. It felt that the only noises made in the bar was the music and the voice. Once the song ended the crowd gave a courteous applause and Roxas smiled, happy for their approval., glad that he could inspire and place happiness in people by doing something he loved.

Axel gave the signal to wrap it up and they finished with one last fast number. When the song ended Roxas got off the stage, getting a number of compliments, pretty repetitive stuff, 'You've gotta great voice man!'--'Call me'--'You guys are great!'

Roxas felt he reached home after a long journey once he got to the bar. Naminé greeted him with a bottle of water and a hug. He returned the affection and took a seat beside her.

"Roxas," her pink lips turned into a pink smile, "that song was really good, I liked it a lot."

He could feel a tinge of heat touch his cheeks, "Good, it was for you."

"I know," her magical blue eyes crashed with his but darted away when Axel took a seat next to Roxas.

"So Naminé, you think Roxas should stay with the band?" he asked, placing a heavy and almost overfriendly arm over him.

She nodded, "I think you should Roxas--it'd be good for you to get more experience."

Roxas was still slightly skeptical of the whole band idea, "I don't know."

Hayner arrived and took the seat next to Naminé, "C'mon Roxas! Naminé, convince him to join us--we were good tonight and he knows it."

She giggled and replied, "Please join their band Roxas," the sincerity in her voice and eyes were impossible to decline.

Even if Roxas didn't outwardly admit it he wanted to join the band. He had gotten that taste glam tonight that he formerly loathed so much and now he wanted more. Something in his conscience was compelling Roxas to stay solo, to stay alone and with himself. Bands were notorious for falling apart, for causing a ruckus, for abusing illegal substances, and causing disturbances in relationships. Even with that thought in his mind the screams from the crowd resurfaced. A band and their crowd inspire each other, it's a relationship he never encountered before and he loved it. This would be for the crowd and just for that. Joining the band wasn't for himself and he wouldn't drown in the danger that may come.

"OK, I'll do it," he stated coolly taking a sip of water.

Axel gave him a hard, joking, man-punch to his back, "Good choice."

Roxas coughed from choking on the water, "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone knows of the game, The Bouncer they know that Kou and Volt are main characters in it, I'll probably put Sion somewhere in the story. I liked that game, I wish they would make a sequel. Please review, the fic will start getting momentum in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Zero ownership over Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
